prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
One Man Show
One Man Show is the 4th episode of Season 6 of Tough Enough. It is the fourth overall episode. Summary When the 10 remaining competitors find themselves the butt of a joke, they must talk their way out of it to win. Chris Jericho and Renee Young host. Recap Before Week 4 could even begin for the nine competitors who survived last week's elimination, one more WWE hopeful was making herself comfortable in the barracks. Chelsea had arrived, and her new roommates were surprised at the idea of someone new arriving several weeks into the season. Amanda and Gabi quickly attracted the attention back toward themselves, though, erupting into another altercation about their respective “enhancements.” After our first batch of house drama concluded, King Barrett arrived at the Performance Center to teach the competitors “the art of the promo.” The competitors took their first microphone turns for Barrett before making their way to Orlando Improv, where host Chris Jericho paired them off for promo battles. Patrick and Giorgia each netted a third consecutive challenge victory, while Sara notably continued to struggle, as Jericho lost patience with her reserved nature. When Mada and Josh took issue with Patrick's win, things turned hectic in a hurry, as a heated argument nearly came to blows. At the barracks, Giorgia and Amanda wondered aloud why Gabi had not yet been in the bottom three, which, naturally, led to Gabi talking some more smack. Tanner, after making clear his attraction to Chelsea, “accidentally” kissed her. “Sorry, not sorry” summed up that one. The competitors got physical at the Performance Center as they learned tackles and body slams. Chelsea shined on the girls’ side, while the judges recognized Josh's improvement after noting Patrick's expectedly good performance. Meanwhile, Sara's troubles continued, as she had difficulty trusting the other girls to pick her up. After a Billy Gunn tongue-lashing, Sara finally seemed to get it, but she broke down afterward in an emotional scene. It was then time for the judges to choose their bottom three once again. Because of what Paige, Daniel Bryan and Hulk Hogan perceived to be underwhelming promos, Sara, Gabi and Tanner found themselves on the brink of elimination. Each got a chance to cut a promo on their respective judge, and it was Sara's that earned applause not only from the WWE Universe, but from Paige as well. Gabi seemed to lack understanding of what exactly a promo is, and it cost her in the end, as the WWE Universe decided she was not "tough enough." Eliminated Gabi Castrovinci was eliminated by the fan vote. Other contestants at risk of elimination were Sara Lee and Tanner Saraceno. Images One Man Show 1.jpg One Man Show 2.jpg One Man Show 3.jpg One Man Show 4.jpg One Man Show 5.jpg One Man Show 6.jpg One Man Show 7.jpg One Man Show 8.jpg One Man Show 9.jpg One Man Show 10.jpg One Man Show 11.jpg One Man Show 12.jpg One Man Show 13.jpg One Man Show 14.jpg One Man Show 15.jpg One Man Show 16.jpg One Man Show 17.jpg One Man Show 18.jpg One Man Show 19.jpg One Man Show 20.jpg External links * Recap * One Man Show on WWE Network Category:WWE Tough Enough episodes Category:2015 television events